You're too kind
by otaku-miyuki
Summary: Leon is sick in bed. Who's going to watch over the poor thing while the rest of the gang are at the movies? slash with ChrisxLeon


N'cha! This is Otaku-Miyuki! I've decided to post Resident Evil fan fics of my favorite pairing: **CHRIS/LEON **_**all the**_** way!!!!! KYYYAAAAA!!!!**

**Chris: **(looking very pissed) Shut up, will ya! Leon's trying to sleep!

**Leon: **(sleeping curled up in Chris's lap in a very kawaii way) _zzzzzzzzz_….

**Miyuki: **(lowers voice) **–blushes- **oops! I forgot, Leon is sick in this story, poor thing.

**Chris: (**Still looking ticked) You're the one who made him sick in the first place!

**Miyuki: **That's the point! Think about it! Leon, plus illness, equals lots of cuddling and less resistance for you.

**Chris: **(smiles widely like Totoro) that _is_ convenient.

**Miyuki: **(mutters) pervert…. Anyway, I dun own Resident Evil nor do I own the characters. So….._**ON WITH THE STORY**_!!!! (Oh, and by the way this is sort of an AU, so don't nag me about anything that is out of place).

* * *

"_Achoooo!__" _

After that sneeze, Leon sniffed before blowing his nose on a tissue from the Kleenex box. The blond groaned at the developing headache he was getting. It was a typical Friday afternoon with everyone outside going on his or her daily business, some scampering to get to a movie or engage in other fun activities. But not for Leon Kennedy. _Nooooo_. He has to stay home and deal with a runny nose and sore body,

"Great," Leon groaned, " I fight the infected, large monsters, psychotic brain washed villagers, and a **cold** reduces me to have to be cocooned in this God forsaken state!" Leon huffed before slumping further in the couch he was laying on. _Well,_ he thought, _on the bright side I get to catch up on __**(INSERT FAV. ANIME HERE)**_. As he popped the DVD in his TV, Leon thought about the outing he and his buddies planned before getting stuck with this illness.

**_Few hours ago…. (In front of a movie theater)_**

"**What?!** You can't make it? **Why?!**"

Chris, Jill, Ashley, Sheva, Carlos, Luis, Billy and Rebecca all looked towards Claire as she talked on her cell, a distraught look on the brunette's face. Apparently, they have been waiting for about ten minutes for Leon to show up. But when they saw that there was no sign of him, everyone tried contacting his cell at once with Claire beating everyone to the punch.

Chris looked over to his sister with concern. "What's wrong, Claire? Is he coming?" To be honest, the BSAA agent was disappointed he wasn't the one to reach Kennedy first.

Claire looked over and beckoned everyone to huddle in as she talked to their friend. On the other line you could hear coughing and a few sniffles.

"Sorry Claire, I'm not feeling right. If I didn't know better I'd say Wesker infected me with a virus."

Claire grinned a bit; even in sickness the man was still prone to crack jokes. The redhead then winced when she heard even more hacking along with a sharp intake of breath.

"Why don't we all come over? I mean you shouldn't be there all by yourself considering your condition."

"No Way! (hack) You were very anxious to see this movie! I'll be fine! Besides, I already took some fluids and bundled up."

" Nice procedure, Leon. But I think it's best if another person were to be present since you can't move around too much. And I wasn't the only one excited to see this movie!"

Yeah, Chris thought from his spot near Claire, the main reason we're all seeing this movie is because of how much chipper you guys were about this.

It was clear it took a lot to get those two to smile, hence all the crap they went through with Raccoon City, Antarctica, and Spain. Chris would do anything to see his sister smile again. Not just Claire, but also Leon. Chris always thought the younger man was cute whenever he was cheerful.

"Hey, I'll watch over him."

Everyone looked at Chris dumbfounded. The only ones who weren't so surprised were Jill and Claire.

Claire looked over to her brother and squinted her eyes "Okay, but make sure he gets plenty of rest. Confiscate anything that'll distract him from healing!"

The older man chuckled and nodded before he left for a certain blonde's apartment building.

TBC

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sweet? Awesome? Cute? Bad? Awful? I need to go bury my head in the sand? Well, whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

First few reviewers get a grenade launcher! Ja ne!


End file.
